pvzgwccfandomcom-20200215-history
Were Pear
Wear Pear is a new plant class first released in TBA. Stats Were Pear is a plant class with 100 HP. It fires pears at zombies to deal mild damage, however, after a minute (or 45 seconds in night-time stages), the player can activate "wolf mode" which heals Were Pear back to 100 health and increases Were Pear's speed and attack, making Were Pear the fastest plant in the game (due to having Peashooter's "hyper" speed during this mode) and staying in this mode until either another minute has passed or Were Pear is vanquished. If a minute has passed, Were Pear transforms back to normal but is slightly slower than normal and can't use any of his abilities, leading him to be a sitting duck. Stickerbook Description "Despite bring a wolf seems cool, he adveritises for nobody to try it. "I didn't get that scar on purpose...let alone me knowing I got it" says Were Pear." Main Weapon Pear Shot *20 damage (60 with critical, 40 with upgrade) *40 ammo *Pears can go through multiple zombies but eventually disappears. *Fires slightly slower than a Peashooter. Claw Rampage *50 damage (80 with critical, 60 with upgrade) *No ammo (melee) *Can "combo" by slashing 3 times. *Slashes very quickly (as fast as the Marine Biologist) Upgrades *Sharper Claws-Sharping his claws, Were Pear's "werampage" claw attacks' damage is increased. *Wolf Speed-By running around in the night, Were Pear's speed has increased. *Powerful Pears-By eating more protean, the Pear Shot's damage is increased. Abilities Normal Form- *Stallia-Places a Stallia that slows down and poisons all zombies around it once a zombie touches it. The poison effect lasts 10 seconds and the slowing effect lasts 20 seconds. Has a 30 second recharge and 2 can be stored at a time. *Pearnado-Spins around him to deal 5 damage every second for 5 seconds, goes slightly faster than normal. Has a 20 second recharge. *Werampage-Turns into his werewolf form and can go on a full-on rampage for a minute before being highly hindered. Has a minute recharge (45 in night time stages). Wolf Form- *Wolf Leap-Leaps very high, similar to the Super Pea Jump. Has a 10 second recharge. *Bone Throw-Throws a bone that deals 40 damage to whatever zombie it hits. Has a 5 second charge. *Dig-Digs underground and goes a ground-slash once he jumps out. Whoever is above where Were Pear is when he jumps back up is hurt by 60 damage. Has a 20 second recharge. Alternate Abilities Normal Form- *Iceberg Lettuce-Places an Iceberg Lettuce that freezes zombies around it once a zombie touches it for 5 seconds, then slows them down for another 10 seconds. Has a 30 second recharge and 2 can be stored at a time. *Pearricane-Spins faster, dealing 2 damage per second but lasts for 15 seconds. Has a 20 second recharge. Wolf Form- *Wolf Launch-Jumps up to the height as Peashooter's hyper ability's jump goes and deals 30 damage to zombies that are nearby when he lands. Has a 10 second recharge. *Skull Throw-Throws a skull that deals 80 damage to whatever zombie it hits. Has a 10 second recharge. *Tunnel-Digs underground and leaps in another location nearby. The "shortcut" lasts for a minute for any player to enter though it deals no damage. Has a 20 second recharge. Variants *Flame Pear-Fire variant for Were Pear. *Polar Pear-Ice variant for Were Pear. TBA Gallery PvZ GW Were Pear.png|Normal Form PvZ GW Werewolf Were Pear.png|Werewolf Form Trivia *It's the first plant class by Lily8763cp. *It's based off the original Were Pear. *There's slight differences in the design vs the original design. **For the normal form, the Were Pear now has a giant scar, has a leaf on its stem, has 2 more freckles, has three "shackles" and green marks on its leaves. **For the werewolf form, the Were Pear still has the giant scar, two leaves on its stem, 3 (broken) "shackles", one more claw on each hand, has red eyes with pupils instead of "evil eyes" and has green and red marks on its leaves. *The "shackles" on normal Were Pear are actually broken if the player pays attention to the appearance. Category:Classes Category:Plants